


Compromised

by Thunderbird_One_AI



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Scott, Hurt Scott Tracy, Hurt/Comfort, Scott Tracy Whump, Scott Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird_One_AI/pseuds/Thunderbird_One_AI
Summary: After their father returning home you would think that life would return to normal within the Tracy family. But little did they know that trouble was brewing and tensions between the family would cause the eldest brother to be distracted just long enough to fall into The Hoods clutches.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 29





	1. Calm before the storm

Part 1: Jeff  
  
‘Peaceful’ and ‘Tracy’ are two words that don’t sound right in the same sentence yet, here Jeff sat looking over his five sons relaxing. Even though he had been back home for six months he felt almost a little lost within it. The island felt like home but somewhat different to what he had left behind. Brains had done some remodelling of the hangers and his sons must have had their fair share of added extras as well. He had built it with the idea the hangers could be adaptable to the potential of better equipment in the future, but what his boys and brain had achieved went past even his expectations.  
  
Each of his sons had grown, each one having skills that would far out match one another yet work together perfectly. Even Kayo who, Jeff had recently learned, told the boys of her relation to The Hood looked at home, swearing he saw a smile on her lips. Maybe his previous thoughts of feeling lost in his own home were wrong. Maybe he just forgot what home was really like. Maybe those eight years in space really did make him forget some of the most loving memories of being home. He pushed those thoughts aside focusing on the now and what was currently in front of him. His family. John had taken some time to come down to Earth, something that was a rarity. But none the less, they were all glad to be seeing each other physically, rather than through pixels. However, John seemed to be far more interested in his freshly baked bagel than the rest of the family and who could blame him, nothing is made fresh up in space.  
  
Jeff glanced towards his two eldest, Scott and Virgil sitting together. In the past, he had hoped that the promise of International Rescue would bring the eldest brothers together instead of fighting constantly. To this day they still fought, of course, but their bond as brothers was a lot stronger than he remembered it being eight years ago. Just before he unwillingly left them all. He didn’t move his glance away from the eldest, worried that those times alone for eight years would creep back into the forefront of his mind. Instead he focused more on them. How they had grown, how his eldest had taken the almost impossible task of being the head of Tracy Industries, International Rescue and head of the family practically overnight. And yet despite that, Jeff had not taken the time to speak to Scott properly since he had been back to Tracy Island.  
  
When his thoughts were finally pushed aside, he was made aware of a small ‘playful’ argument happening between the youngest boys. Gordon and Alan were now fighting over something to do with the game they were playing. The bold words of ‘Winner’ and ‘Looser’ would indicate that Gordon had lost but was having a hard time accepting it. That and Alans snarky comments seemed to spur them both into an argument. Jeff felt a small smile creep across his face as he noticed the other members of his family began laughing at the sight before them.  
  
Before the best of the laughter had died down, John reached for his tablet that began to blink, making a familiar noise all of them were far too used to hearing. The room became quiet as John quickly skimmed through the information that had been sent to him via EOS.  
  
“Hmm,” John looked up to the group, “We have a situation. The high prison facility of the GDF has been heavily bombardment with many inmates injured or escaping. The GDF are unable to contain the mass of inmates escaping with the staff they have on site,” whilst John was firing away the information, the Tracy brothers were already moving to their respective areas getting ready for the plan that will lay ahead, “This was a widespread attack I think we’re going to need everyone, and I don’t think I have to mention who some of the inmates were,” John and his siblings looked between to his father and eldest brother, an expression of worry clear on their faces.  
  
Jeff nodded, noticing their collective expressions, as well as the fact that they weren’t only looking to him for guidance, “Alright boys. Scott, I want you in Thunderbird One and Kayo in Thunderbird Shadow to scout the furthest areas of the scene. See if anyone has made it far enough away from the prison to escape GDs sensors. we don’t want anyone leaving the area without fully knowing who they are first. Virgil, I want you Alan, Gordon and John to round up the inmates within the immediate area, make sure all the staff are accounted for as well,” everyone nodded after hearing their orders.  
  
“F.A.B dad, Thunderbirds are go,” Scott said as the wall spun round. 

Part 2: John  
  
A few minutes from the ETA, International Rescue were confirming the last of the plans. In most cases Gordon and Alan would be driving at least Virgil stir crazy whilst John watched on in amusement, but the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 was almost eerily silent except for the transmissions between Tracy Island and the birds in the air. Nobody wanted to mention it, but they were all on edge with the knowledge that The Hood might be free from confinement.  
  
“So,” Scott asked over the comms, “John can you give us anymore information on what we might be dealing with at the prison?”  
  
“The first explosion was recorded roughly 30 minutes ago with others occurring a short time after the initial one,” John replied, “reports are saying an entire section of the prison has collapsed under the damage”  
  
Kayo piped up at the mention of the explosives, “These explosives must have been specifically made to damage the prison’s infrastructure.” Another uncommon and uncomfortable silence fell between the brothers.  
  
Virgil had had enough of it, “I’m just going to come out and say it. It’s been a few months, I mean aren’t we all a little surprised it took someone this long to try and bail The Hood out?”  
  
“But didn’t John say that the bombardment was spread across an entire section of the prison?” Gordon added. “Maybe the wide range meant these guys didn’t actually know where The Hood was being held?”  
  
“Surely they wouldn’t have any communication with The Hood,” Alan said, “I mean if I was a criminal mastermind in a cell, I wouldn’t want to be busted out with explosives that could destroy the whole building.”  
  
“Alan, you forget you’re an astronaut whilst on missions in space. You’re not exactly ‘mastermind’ material,” Gordon sneered.  
  
“That means they don’t know where he’s exiting the prison from, giving us enough time to find him ourselves,”  
  
Jeffs stern voice silenced the rest of the comms, “Scott, since when did this become hunt?”  
  
“We all know what he is capable of dad,”  
  
“Your mission is to help the GDF staff take control of the situation at hand not capture The Hood. We are a rescue team, we help people in need,”  
  
“But we need to stop those people before they do something like this. We all know what the Hood can do if he gets away,”  
  
“We have a job to do Scott and that is make sure all the civilian personnel are saved,”  
  
“But more people could be saved if we capture The Hood now rather than later,”  
  
“Putting yourself in danger is not going to help bring The Hood down any quicker and you are endangering other people as well as yourself,”  
  
“Not if I go by myself,”  
  
“Scott,” John interjected, “We don’t even know if The Hood has even escaped his cell.”  
  
“Son, it’s been hard for everyone you are not alone in your feelings towards The Hood but right now he is not the priority, those civilians are. Understood?”  
  
Scott sighed, “F.A.B,” he said before turning off his communicator.

Part 3: Scott  
  
The prison was a mess, fires littered one side of the building bellowing smoke, making it easy to spot from far away. The walls were at least one metre thick with reinforced concrete to make simply drilling or even using mass produced explosives would not have much effect on the building itself. Scott thought back to Kayos words that the explosives were specially made to affect the building this badly. As Thunderbird One flew across the area, he was made aware of the coast not too far from the prison. Maybe that was The Hoods plan, to escape by sea by means of a boat or submarine. His sensors might not be able to reach the bottom of the coast and there was only one person or machine that could in this short time.  
  
“Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two,” Scott said through comms, he’d rather inform them now before Thunderbird Two got here, the less time they spent changing plans meaning the better chance they have of finding escapees, finding The Hood.  
  
“Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, go ahead,”  
  
“I think we are going to need Thunderbird Four around the coast to see if anyone is escaping via the water, if this is a planned assault they might have thought to use the water as their escape,” Scott said firmly. He could practically hear Gordon smiling.  
  
“F.A.B Thunderbird One,” Gordon replied.  
  
The mission was straight forward. Gordon had indeed been able to find some criminals trying to swim to freedom. However, there were no boats or underwater vehicles waiting for those prisoners. Virgil landed Thunderbird Two and Alan controlled one of Brain’s machines to help with the containment of the fires and aid in restoring some infrastructure to the worst affected parts of the building. Scott and Kayo had also worked together to locate some other missing inmates that had got a little further into the mainland.  
  
John was tasked with keeping the relations with the GDF members and International Rescue on good grounds. It had always been rocky even with their dad’s miracle return to the head of IR. Scott mentally reminded himself to check in on John when he landed Thunderbird One to make sure his younger brother was handling the GDF well. He knew his brother much preferred talking to the GDF through pixels than rather being there in person.  
  
“Everyone this is John,” he began, “All of the staff members are accounted for, but some prisoners aren’t. With the information Gordon has sent me I doubt they are trying to escape by sea still. The same can be said for them being near the prison itself since myself, Virgil and Alan have it covered. I’d suggest Thunderbird One and Shadow should widen their search, going to the small groups of GDF near the more remote areas,”  
  
“Is one of the prisoners The Hood?” Scott asked  
  
“I’ve only got prison numbers so I’m unsure,” John replied. Scott couldn’t completely agree on himself on whether this was a true statement or a false one.  
  
“Maybe run the numbers over the files and see if you can figure it out,”  
  
“The GDF wouldn’t give me permission for that,”  
  
Scott let out a quiet groan of frustration. Of course. They wouldn’t give John any access to their network since they didn’t like International Rescue at all. This lack of trust is what let so many people like The Hood get away with so many attacks in the first place. “I’ll check the North east area see if I can find anything,” he closed the comms before letting John finish his F.A.B statement. 

Scott landed his Bird near the furthest post the GDF has set up, making sure they had the area within covered. To call it a post was an exaggeration since it was merely two armoured trucks, blocking a dirt road, and not even a handful of GDF members. The forest wasn’t too much further and the ground before that was overgrown with small hills poking through the grass. A perfect place if one wanted to hide. He would have to do another fly over and scan the area. This post was the furthest away from the prison, with the least amount of security, if The Hood wanted a quick getaway this would be the place. Scott sighed. There were too many open areas, too many places that someone like The Hood could escape to.  
  
As he started moving back to Thunderbird One, a young boy ran out of the forest crying and calling for help. Scott stopped the boy telling him to calm down and that it would be okay. These words seem to have little effect as the younger one in front of him gulped in air, telling Scott that someone had hurt his dad and wouldn’t let him go. Throughout this entire commotion, the GDF members seemed to have their back conveniently turned away. He wasn’t surprised that The Hood was able to escape the GDF’s grasp and be compromised by the Chaos crew all those months ago with this lack of consideration.  
  
“It’s okay, we’ll get him back, show me where you last saw him,” Scott said sternly. The public were already getting hurt. Maybe this attack on this father and son was The Hood trying to cause mayhem and pain already. The kid started running into the overgrown grass, Scott followed closely behind. He had to stay alert and ready for a possible ambush, something The Hood was well known for. Still, it would be best to update his brothers on the situation. “John I’m in pursuit of some more stowaways. It looks like they’ve taken someone hostage whilst they made a break for it. Going to see if I can spot them,” there was silence, no one responded. “Virgil can you get hold of John?” again nothing but silence, not a good sign, something couldn’t have possibly gone wrong at the prison site, right? He did a quick once over with this communicator, it was working fine, no faults in the system meaning that something or someone was stopping him from sending out the transmission. Scott was becoming more convinced this was The Hoods work. He must have been right in suspecting he would get away. Finally, he saw three figures in the opening, not great odds. The boy ran forward, shouting and waving his arms, making it impossible to even try and surprise them. As he walked into the opening, he could see the man who must have been the father on the floor looking worried whilst two orange clad prisoners looked forward almost shocked. They were opposites to one another. The inmate to the fathers left was tall and lanky whereas the other was short and portly.  
  
“We told you to not bring a GDF person kid!” the taller inmate shouted, sounding a little less angry than Scott was expecting.  
  
“Well I’m not exactly GDF though am I?” Scott replied quickly, although that really didn’t help the situation from an individual who had made it this far from the prison.  
  
“We’re going to be let free you hear! Or this old man gets it!” One of the prisoners grabbed the boy’s father by the collar lifting him roughly.  
  
Scott glanced between the two prisoners trying to figure out which one of them was more likely to be The Hood in disguise. Neither inmate looked like The Hood but that was nothing new with the technology available to him in the past. “Look you’re not going to make it far with two hostages. Let the father go, they’ve done nothing wrong.”  
  
“We need him to escap-“  
  
“Look I know one of you is The Hood,” Scott snapped, his blood rushing through his veins “ Just give up you’re not going to make it far,” with the alteration between his father not an hour ago, Scott’s emotions reached their boiling point. “Which ever one of you isn’t The Hood, why work for someone who doesn’t care. He’s destroyed some families and tried to break others apart. Why would he care about someone he met in a prison cell?”  
  
Both prisoners look to each other unsure on what to say still having a firm hold on the father between them who began to groan softly. “Please, just let me go to see my boy,” the father sounded desperate. Scott couldn’t help but have a flash of parallel to how he felt when his dad went missing all those years ago. It was at this point Scott realised he was way more emotionally invested in this situation then they were.  
  
He took a step forward, “Just let him go!” he tried to force himself to stop sounding so desperate and to keep level-headed.  
  
Again, both inmates looked at each other. Scott could tell that they were going through their fight or flight moment. Either they were going to start to drag the father away or leave the father and make a run for it. He hoped for the latter. Thankfully he was right. As if on cue, the inmates roughly pushed the poor father forward. He would have had a nasty bash to the head is Scott hadn’t moved a split second after, to slow and cushion the older mans fall.  
  
Scott breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he helped the fallen man sit up straight. That was far too close, he got too emotional during that situation. Heck, he’d been emotional during this entire mission. Maybe after all this, it was time to have a proper conversation with his father. He was sure to add his apologies for how he acted today during that talk as well. As that thought came to mind, he did not notice the fathers hand moving around the back of his neck. A sharp sting caused him to physically react and pull away from the father’s hand, gripping the back of his neck defensively.  
  
“I was expecting someone to come and rescue the poor boy’s father. But you, Scott Tracy got here in record time,” Scott watched in disbelief, as the supposed injured father standing up, hand going to his neck to pull away a metallic band. As if looking at an old hologram buffer, the fathers face changed to one he knew all to well.  
  
“H-Hood…” Scott couldn’t even think straight let alone speak straight. As he tried to use his remaining willpower to concentrate, he didn’t even notice the world moving sideways until his face smacked against the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after months of collecting dust, I finally came back to this WIP. I lost my love for it after not being happy with how I wanted certain things to unfold but now with new ideas, I'm back. This is going to turn into something a little different than originally thought but cannot wait to start uploading more chapters.

Part 1: The Hood  
  
The Hood gazed out the cockpit of Thunderbird One as she flew above the clouds effortlessly, he could not help but think back to how he had finally got to this point in his plan. Finding out where he was held came as no surprise. The Maximum-security prison ran by the GDF. He knew more than a handful of people he could buy out and help him on his escape. He had known from the start that he would have to spend months planning his escape. There were some opportunities he would have to wait for, others he would make himself. His cold square cell had little in it he could use, but just outside it was a prison full of possibilities. A guard in need of some money for an operation, a janitor sick and tired of being treated unfairly, angry inmates just wanting a taste of freedom. The Hood was in truth, spoiled for choice. The problem was most of them could not count to ten with all their fingers still intact but even the senseless ones had their uses.  
  
Now the final goal. And coincidently, the most important one. Hurting International rescue. Bombs and infiltrations aside, The Hood was never able to get control of Thunderbird five properly, maybe he just had his sights on the wrong Thunderbird. Thunderbird Four was clearly out of the question as it was halfway below the surface of the water most of the time. Thunderbird Three may be the only ship that can fly both in Earth’s atmosphere and conduct space flight, but she was too big. A large target meant an easy target something that The Hood did not like the sound of at all. Thunderbird Two was in the same category as Thunderbird Three, she was too large and slow for his liking. That left thunderbird One. Yes, she wasn’t the biggest and definitely not like thunderbird Five, but she was the fastest, she was agile and manoeuvrable. Her pilot had shown this countless times before. But her pilot was by far the most stubborn of the brothers, making it exponentially difficult to obtain, even without Scott’s motherly love towards that hunk of metal.  
  
However, these most recent events would prove otherwise. The wretched boy was so distracted The Hood was almost convinced he didn’t need the disguise in order for his plan to succeed. Maybe there was trouble in paradise back on Tracy Island. This would need some answers and who better to get it from the eldest Tracy himself. He pulled himself out of his daydream.  
  
The Hood walked up to Scott, who was confined to the back section of Thunderbird One. The Pilots head was leaning to one side still looking dazed from the concoction the Hood had given him. He knelt in front of Scott, lightly tapping his cheek.  
  
“Wakey Wakey, Mr Tracy,” The Hood said, grinning. He was rewarded with a groan as Scott opened his eyes, looking up to The Hood. “Shame, I thought that maybe some lasting damage might have been done but all you Tracy’s are the same, stubborn,” The Hood saw the eldest son give a tired looking snarl, tugging pathetically at the restraints. It was almost comical to him. The Hood stood up, looking outside the window of Thunderbird One. “I don’t know why you’re so annoyed at me, you were the one that made this mission so easy to fulfil. Was something on your mind? Trouble in Tracy paradise? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get ‘that’ easily manipulated,” The Hood was pretty sure he was pressing all the right buttons, Scott’s actions only confirmed it by trying to move closer to him, the snarl on Scott’s face only becoming more defined.  
  
“You pretended to be someone else,” Scott replied slightly slurred.  
  
“And yet you fell for it so easily, I would have thought your father would have taught you a little more since his grand return,” and there it was. The Hood noticed the slight tensing of Scott’s form. “Ah trouble with the family it is I see,” The Hood couldn’t help but laugh. “But of course! The father's grand return to International Rescue! Where does that leave the son who made it grow? Who ran it for years in his absence? You’re not just feeling useless. You pretty much are useless,” The Hood chuckled.  
  
“It’s not like that!” Scott protested but The Hood was still chuckling.  
  
“You and I both know that’s not true. Your brothers who all supposedly looked up to you now look to dear old dad. The eldest brother not even getting a single glance or recognition,” He knelt back down to Scott, grabbing his chin forcing Scott to look at him. “Now you know what it’s like to be an outcast,”  
  
“I’m not falling for your mind games Hood,” Scott spat.  
  
“It’s not mind games if it’s the truth,” The Hood replied far too innocently but it seemed to work.  
  
Scott’s gaze lowered. The Hood knew he had won, breaking down Scott’s morale was much easier than he thought but the family issues just make it too easy it was almost boring. Almost. Making a Tracy suffer always had a certain amount of enjoyment to it. A Tracy without morale was easy to overcome so now he had Scott Tracy well and truly under control, he could get to the second part of his plan. Out of the corner of his eye, The Hood saw their destination come into view.  
  
“Ah, seems we’ve arrived in record time, even pushed to its limits Thunderbird One can handle quite a speed can’t she,” he looked back to Scott, seeing the realisation dawn on the pilot.  
  
“How did you get her up in the air?”  
  
Part 2: Virgil  
  
“And that’s the last one...phew,” Virgil wiped his brow after installing the last of the struts. He stood up noticing the grinding sound coming from his exo-suit. He probably bumped it against some concrete a little too hard, nothing Brains couldn’t fix up when they got back.  
  
He looked over the heavily damaged side of the prison. It was stable, for now. The struts would only hold out for so long. But for now, they had done their job in supporting the ceiling so International Rescue could get everyone out to safety in time. He turned around, seeing Alan putting out the last of the fires that have broken out around the prison. Gordon had left his Thunderbird by the coast going to join his brother in moving towards Thunderbird Two. Just as he got within arm’s reach, Alan covered him in fire retardant foam.  
  
“What? You prefer to be wet anyway,” Alan laughed.  
  
Gordon opened his mouth to give a snarky remark, but Virgil interrupted them both. “Come on you two we are still International Rescue, can’t be having the GDF picking us apart for anything else now,” he watched as they both walked back to Thunderbird Two laughing and joking quietly. Virgil couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips as he watched them. He didn’t notice John walking up next to him.  
  
“I swear since dad came home those two have become even more troublesome,” Virgil heard John say. Virgil looked to his right and nodded in agreement with John.  
  
“I’ll say. If dad’s hair wasn’t already grey, it would be by now,” they both chuckled.  
  
No one in the Tracy family could deny the new sense of calmness that surrounded them now. Virgil saw his younger brothers grow up without their dad for eight years. He saw how they’d have moments of sadness, of worry. Now, all he saw was their overwhelming joy and happiness. Their family was back together again, and nothing was going to tear them apart for as long as Virgil was still breathing. He knew Scott would do the same as well.  
  
“That and I think they’ve both started making Scott go grey as well,” John said  
  
“Speaking of Scott,” Virgil turned on his communicator, “Scott come in,” he started walking with John, back to thunderbird two. “Come on Scott, you can’t ignore us forever,” when the comms remained silent, Virgil stopped walking. “Thunderbird One come in,” he asked, his tone becoming more urgent as the silence continued. Again nothing.  
  
John stopped and turned on the spot, “It’s not like Scott to not pick up at all,”  
  
Virgil nodded to his younger brother. “Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Shadow,”  
  
“Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird Two go ahead,” He heard Kayo reply instantly, no doubt she probably overheard the one-sided conversation between himself and Scott.  
  
“Are you able to do a fly over the same area Thunderbird One did earlier,” Virgil asked, keeping his voice calm. This was just Scott keeping to himself, mind on other things like dad or how to protect their family. Boy were they going to have another heartfelt chat after this. Virgil began to think over the certain ways he could convince his brother to open up to him before noticing Johns frown as he looked to his comms. “Everything alright John?”  
  
He saw John shake his head. “No, no that’s not right…” John began to mumble to himself, something Virgil couldn’t quite make out.  
  
“John what’s wrong?” he placed a hand on Johns's shoulder. It got a response, but it was worse one possible.  
  
“She’s gone Virgil,” the pilot almost forgot how to breathe when John said that dreaded sentence. “Thunderbird One is missing,”

  


Part 3: Scott  
  
Even though his mind was racing the same speed as Thunderbird One, the same could not be said for his body. He was practically dragged out of his beloved bird as soon as they landed. The shock of knowing that The Hood was able to control Thunderbird One still at the forefront of his mind. He was dumped in a small room which gave the appearance of an abandoned office. His hands were still tied so sitting up took more effort than he would admit to his brothers. His limbs felt like dead weights due to the concoction The Hood had given him. He leaned up against the wall and pressed the back of his head against the cold cornet surface. Even after those small movements, Scott found himself panting out a breath. He wasn’t moving any time soon.  
  
“Man, I really am useless,” Scott sighed. The Hood’s vicious words from earlier caused him to wince and shake his head. “No, just mind games, just The Hood trying to get into my head that’s all,” Scott trailed off into a mumble at the end of his sentence, not even convincing himself.  
  
Scott started to will his body into working again, the sooner he was back on his feet the better. He just had to be able to move his feet first though, not too hard right? He began with his toes, trying to wiggle them. Once they started cooperating, he continued to his feet. Eventually, he could move both legs without too much trouble. After some embarrassing fails of trying to stand up, which again would not be mentioned to his brother, Scott was now on his feet, but he wondered for how long. If he was being frank, he felt exhausted from just trying to stand.  
  
“Just what in God’s name did he give me?” Scott mumbled to himself, shaking his head, though that only made the room swim a little. “Okay, let’s not do that again,”  
  
Whilst Scott began to get his breathing under control, he took the chance to look around. The room was bare in terms of resources, just a simple metal desk with no draws and a matching chair. After looking over the desk and realising it wouldn’t give anything fruitful, he turned his attention towards the door. From the design he guessed it was made of steel, which was odd, this certainly wasn’t a normal office then to warrant steel doors in the building. Scott slumped into the chair and dragged his hands on to the table, trying to get a better look at the restraints he was confined in. They were handcuffs. With a painful, yet relatively simple dislocation of his thumb, he could wiggle free but the drugs, that were still very much in his system was going to make that task next to impossible. Scott leant back in his chair, letting out a loud sigh. There was movement on the other side of the door causing Scott to look over to it. The door opened revealing the man who had started all of this.  
  
“You’re looking a bit more aware, Scott Tracy,” The Hood said smiling, glancing at the handcuffs. “Though not aware enough to free yourself. Wonderful.”  
  
Scott sat up straight in the chair. He refused to show any sort of weakness for this man to grab at and twist into his own deformed way. But Scott needed answers to the many questions that he had swimming through his head, these questions were probably the reason why he was getting a headache, but he needed the answers.  
  
“How did you get Thunderbird One into the air?” Scott said, keeping his voice calm, looking straight up to The Hood.  
  
“Ah yes, your beloved Thunderbird One being controlled by non-other than me. Did you really think I left The Zero-XL empty-handed? I thought you knew me better than that Scott,” The Hood continued to smile down to Scott. “Getting you as well as Thunderbird One was a bonus I must admit,”  
  
“So what? Try to blackmail my family into giving you access to Thunderbird Five?” Scott replied quickly.  
  
“Yes, it would be rather predictable of me to demand access to Thunderbird Five. But since ‘acquiring’ you, I decided to change the plan a little. Yes, obtaining Thunderbird Five would be the ultimate goal but I need a lot more than just Thunderbird One to get there. I’d need a few jets, ones that rival your precious bird in terms of speed. Overwhelm International Rescue at the very heart. Do you know where I’d find those?” The Hood looked Scott dead in the eye.  
  
“No jet can rival Thunderbird One,”  
  
“You and I both know that’s not quite true. Your father built a jet faster than Thunderbird One….and so did you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again another few months but I finally got round to it! Hoping to get much more writing done during Christmas when I can relax again. 
> 
> the next few chapters will probably be non Beta'd so I can get them out quicker <3

Part 1: Kayo

Kayo made no comment when John said those heart-stopping words to the team. ‘Thunderbird One is missing’. She shook her head, that couldn’t be true, this was Scott just cooling off. She’s known him for so long, getting away from his brothers for some time alone was rare for Scott, and with the argument, she overheard him have with Jeff meant he was probably just cooling off. She forced herself to believe that because the other alternative would be so much worse. But she was a practical woman. She knew that if Scott was distracted even for a second, he would have been jumped on. She thought of many scenarios in her head. Scott wasn’t a pushover; he could handle himself very well in a one on one fight. She hardly needed to teach him many moves since he had got the basics in the military long before they started training together. So the likely hood of Scott being overpowered by one prisoner was unlikely. John had also mentioned that three inmates were not accounted for still. Three verses one isn’t an easy challenge, but Scott’s training meant he might have been able to handle them. This still didn’t answer how Thunderbird One disappeared off Johns scans and hers for that matter. 

“Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird Two,” Kayo said.  
  
“Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Shadow, did you find anything?” Virgil replied.  
  
Kayo heard the worried tone in Virgil’s voice. She would no doubt hear it in every brother's voice, even Johns in this situation. He was remaining calm but Kayo wondered how long that calm deminer would last for. Virgil may not be as hot-headed as Scott, but his passion to protect his family burns just as brightly as Scott’s. She looked outside her cockpit noticing a small GDF post in the middle of nowhere. Probably just to make sure no stragglers got away. It would definitely be a place that Scott would land near.  
  
“Nothing yet, I’ve flown over the entire area with no sign of Scott or Thunderbird One. I see a small GDF post out here so I’m going to ask them some questions,” Kayo said through her comms.  
  
“FAB, keep up informed. I’ve gotta go tell dad,” Virgil said before Kayo heard him cut communications.  
  
That wasn’t going to be easy. Jeff had only been back six months and now one of his sons was already missing on a mission. A mission that coincidently included the possible break out of kayo’s uncle. The mention of The Hood made Kayo’s blood boil, another thought crossed her mind that John still hadn’t told them whether one of the inmates missing was The Hood or not. If this was true, she needed to be even more on guard. Kayo got Thunderbird Shadow to land nearby the GDF truck and jumped down on the ground below her. She walked up to the Guards not trusting a single one of them.  
  
“What does International Rescue want now? We’ve already said to the other one that we have this place secure,” One of the guards promptly said, causing Kayo to become concerned.  
  
“The other one?” Kayo replied.  
  
“Yeah, the tall one with the fast jet. Just waltz right up here with three guys. One passed out mind you. Said he was a high priority prisoner and took that one back to the prison whilst we hold the others for the appropriate transport to arrive,”  
  
Kayo took in every piece of information. Well, that was wrong, Thunderbird One had not returned to the prison otherwise she would have seen the silver bird fly straight past her. She kept her poker face shown, knowing if the GDF found out about a missing Thunderbird, they’d never hear the end of it. She walked back to Thunderbird Shadow, arm moving up to start a comm link with the others before something caught her eye. Kayo found herself running back and sliding under her jet, gliding her hands over charred patches of Earth. Thunderbird One was here. The distinct pattern in the ground matched Thunderbird One’s VTOL engines. Scott was right here along with his bird. The GDF said that he just left with one member but the other two were still here. Kayo found herself running again back to the GDF truck, ignoring the protests from the members, Kayo got in the back, looking to the two prisoners. Neither of them was The Hood and that only made her more concerned.  
  
“What did he promise you? Freedom?” Kayo said, looking at both of them, waiting for a reaction. She got one.  
  
“Funny, that’s what the other one said,” The smaller male replied, smiling.  
  
Kayo wished right there and then she could live up to her name and punch this guy into next week, but her mind was racing. They knew who she was talking about. She jumped out of the van and found herself once again running back to Thunderbird Shadow, ignoring the shouts from the GDF members behind her. She had to get to the others, her brother was in serious trouble.  
  
“Thunderbird Two, The Hood has Scott,”

  


Part 2: Jeff  
  
Jeff tapped his foot against the varnished floor impatiently. This wasn’t the first mission he’d been leading where Scott had been less than helpful in cooperating with. He was very much surprised at that his eldest son would answer back as much as he did. That never happened when International Rescue first started out, heck even when they were both military personnel, Scott would always follow what Jeff said. But that was over eight years ago. Eight years ago Scott never would have thought his own father would be lost in space. Jeff couldn’t begin to imagine what his eldest had gone through. Losing their mother was a hard blow to the family, then Jeff himself was blown into space. His eldest had to take on everything. As much as he saw the future in his boys he never thought International rescue would become like this. They all exceeded what Jeff thought possible but should have he expected any less.  
  
“I never thought that after all this, I would see my boy look so lost in his own chair,” Jeff jumped in his own seat and looked up to see a familiar face.  
  
“Mum, you got back here early. I thought you were with Lady Penelope all day,”  
  
“I was but I was informed that not all was well here on the island,” Sally said smiling softly, sitting down on the sofa obviously waiting for Jeff to finally speak up.  
  
Jeff gave a small smile back, of course, Lady Penelope would say something, no doubt she had Parker overhearing the entire conversation between Scott and himself. He also shouldn’t have been surprised that his mother would want to fly back after hearing that the family was in slight disarray. So far he had re-bonded with almost all his sons, Scott was the exception which Jeff was surprised about. They had argued a lot recently, not even his other sons knew about those arguments he doubted his mother did either.  
  
“I’ve become closer with all of them mum…all of them except Scott. I still feel like I’m millions of miles away in space when it comes to approaching him. I couldn’t be more proud of him for his achievements, for what he’s done in the years I was gone,” Jeff finally said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
“He took on everything Jeffery, almost got too much for him,” she let out a small huffed breath. “But he’s your eldest son, you taught him everything he needed to know about your company and International Rescue.”  
  
“But that doesn’t explain…this,”  
  
“For years I saw that boy struggle with many things. The most prominent one was that he felt he could have done better. Scott worked himself to exhaustion. We’re all grateful Virgil became the main paramedic to deal with your eldest because he took on so much. Took the pain, the sadness, the guilt from everyone else and hoarded it himself. Reminds me of a certain Tracy I knew when they were younger,”  
  
Jeff looked back over to his mother, who had a kind, warm smile waiting for him. Of course, Scott would take everything on his shoulders, even at his young age. But the guilt was something that took Jeff a little off guard. He felt like he should have the guilt. The guilt of leaving his family. The guilt of leaving his eldest son with five younger siblings. The guilt of never telling him Kayo’s origins. There was so much more Jeff should have told or shown to not only Scott but the rest of his sons. He was so overwhelmed by his own guilt he didn’t even consider Scott had his own. He remembered that dreaded day so clearly, it haunted his mind constantly even when asleep. The last day he spent on the planet before disappearing for eight years. He remembers telling his sons he’d be home for dinner. He remembered Scott following him to the hanger, stating his worry about the mission. Jeff remembers considering letting Scott join him as the backup pilot in case the place was too much to handle for Jeff alone. But that was out of the question. Jeff vowed to not let the Hood get close to his family, especially Scott not after what happened. Jeff sighed quickly. He’d already broken that vow. The Hood had done so much damage to the family, almost ripping it apart. But not anymore, Jeff was certain on that. He would need to talk with Scott properly after this mission was over and safely back home. Maybe even talk about some old demons they both shared.  
  
“Jeffery, Virgil’s trying to contact you,”  
  
Jeff looked over to the wall that mounted his sons' portraits, Virgil’s lit up, sending a projection of him onto the table. Jeff noticed straight away something was wrong.  
  
“Virgil? What’s happened?”

Part 3: Scott  
  
To say Scott hated The Hood was an understatement. That man, that monster, made Scott's blood boil with rage. But The Hood was also one of the very few people who could instil a rare horrible emotion as well, fear. The fear that The Hood could take everything away from him in a single second. He knew this fear, he’s already experienced it once before a little over ten years ago. Memories of betrayal and threats surfaced suddenly, catching Scott off guard, melting his poker face stance away.  
  
“Remembering old times Scott? I’m rather offended you forgot them. They were, of course, the most defining moments of your life,” The Hood looked down to him grinning. “Young and ambitious wanting to be better than your father,”  
  
No, Scott didn’t want to remember those times, those memories were locked away for a reason. He had to focus on the now not then. Focus on making sure The Hood never got to the jet he was asking about. Scott knew what The Hood wanted now.  
  
“The jet’s destroyed Hood. It’s gone,” Scott said quickly, not latching onto the words he had said previously. The Hood just burst into a sarcastic laugh.  
  
“Oh? You’re being serious? Don’t take me for a fool Scott. I know she’s still in one piece. After all, you wouldn’t have destroyed your precious first jet. She was too good to be destroyed. The perfect machine that couldn’t be matched in either Earth’s atmosphere or space. The speed and weaponry that couldn’t be countered. I would build it again myself if the parts weren’t so rare,” The Hood continued to smile.  
  
“You didn’t build it you ruined it!” Scott shouted before swallowing thickly, realising he’d just been baited, again.  
  
“Come now, Scott. Even you admitted to it being a beautiful machine, you were in your element whilst flying it. How you were so focused on proving your father wrong, proving him you were better. I wanted to prove that too, prove to the world that Scott Tracy could become so much more than Jeff Tracy,”  
  
“You manipulated me,”  
  
“I was trying to show you your true potential Scott and you threw it all away when you betrayed me,”  
  
“You betrayed us! My father trusted you. Worked with you and you…you tried to kill him,”  
  
The hood smacked his hands down on to the metal table, leaning over Scott. Scott looked up to him about to continue his sentence before noticing The Hoods expression. He tensed; Scott knew that look. It was a look he hadn’t seen in ten years. It was the look The Hood gave him all those years ago when he declared Scott had betrayed him and vowed that Scott would pay. There was that emotion again, fear. It seeped through his body relentlessly. He wouldn’t be overwhelmed again; he was stronger this time.  
  
“If you won’t tell me then I suppose I’ll have to find another Tracy to tell me the location,”  
  
“They don’t know anything about it!”  
  
Scott saw The Hoods expression change from angry to delight as he saw the realisation dawn on the criminals face.  
  
“You never told them, did you?” The Hood laughed. “You never told your brothers you worked with me,”


End file.
